Mourning Doesn't Pay
by nayohmie.gurl.101
Summary: Mary-Anne was eight years old, and she was in a fatal car accident with her family. After they crashed, she spotted a young boy lodged between the car and the tree they crashed into. Unscathed. Nine years later, Mary comes across a boy who looks familiar.
1. Introduction

**Hi everybody! If you're new to my fics, welcome! If you've read one before, welcome back!  
I know that I'm in the middle of a different story at the moment, but I'm getting absolutely no reviews anymore. So I'm putting that on hold and I decided to try something else.  
I hope everybody enjoys. This chapter may be a little depressing, but I guarantee the next few won't be. I hope.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_There are two questions I've been dwelling on for nine years straight. How the hell I survived that car crash, and who the hell caused it._

When I was just eight years old, my parents, my twin sister and I were in a horrific car crash. We were just arriving home from our annual, two week holiday in Washington DC. We had been driving for god knows how long, and we were just eager to get home and go to sleep.

My sister, Holly and I were playing a clapping game, laughing and giggling like mad. Both my parents were talking attentively about something, which I didn't understand because I was only young.

It was pouring down with rain of course, because we were nearing our hometown, Forks. It never stops raining in Forks; I've pretty much forgotten what the sun looks like. Since it was raining, the roads were exceptionally slippery. And since my Dad wasn't the best driver, it was only a matter of time before he'd slip. And he did.

As we were rounding a corner, just off the boarder of Forks, the car's tyres slipped and within seconds we had smashed directly into an oak tree.

I felt my stomach lurch forward, and my head smashed straight into the back of my Dad's seat. Luckily I was quite a responsible person and I was wearing my seatbelt. So fortunately I didn't crash into the windscreen. But _un_fortunately the window I was sitting next to had smashed. I was covered in glass and cuts, and I could feel my head bleeding.

My sister was screaming. My parent's were screaming. Dad's head had hit the windscreen, leaving a colossal crack in the glass. In her defence, Mum had held her hands up and ended up smashing her hands into the glass. I could see the shards stuck in her fingers.

As I was looking at Mum, I noticed something other than a tree in front of our car. I could see a shadow. A silhouette of a person, wedged right in between our car and the tree. Had we hit somebody instead of the tree? If we had, then surely that person would be dead. I wasn't that old, but I was old enough to know that if you get hit by a car and a tree at the same time, you'd most likely die. So why was this person moving? Why did this person look completely unscathed?

My family were still screaming high-pitched, piercing screams. I hadn't screamed once. I leaned forward, no matter how much it hurt, to see the person lodged between our car and the tree.

It was a boy. He looked much older than me, about seventeen or eighteen. His hair was bronze and short. Since the car's headlights were on, I could see the boys face. His eyes were a topaz colour, and he had a beautiful face.

Before I could see anymore, the boy managed to escape from the crushed metal. Without a moment's hesitation, he had run off.

That's when I snapped back to reality. My family had just been in a car crash, and all I was thinking about was the person we'd hit.

I looked over at Holly, hoping that nothing had happened to her. I really wish I hadn't looked.

I had lost my twin sister that night. My best friend.

My whole world.

* * *

That was nine years ago now. I am now an only child, and I still live with my parents in the same house.

When I was born, my parents named me Mary-Anne. I was born three minutes before Holly, so I'd always considered myself the older sister. Holly did too.

It took me months to be happy again, after that one fateful, rainy night on the boarder of Forks. Seeing my sister in that state, right before her death was just... well I can't explain it in words. And the fact that it was my sister; my best friend... just made matters ten times worse.

After the crash, I spent three nights in hospital along with my parents. I'd received a serious concussion when I slammed my head on the seat, and I needed several stitches from the glass. I'd lost a lot of blood, and I needed a crap load of morphine. I hated it. I hated the hospital. The uncomfortable beds, the sharp needles, the smell, the food. It was horrible, and I never wanted to go back there again.

I went through counselling a few weeks after I got out of hospital. My parents were worried about me; I would never laugh, smile, speak... I just wasn't human anymore. So they took me to a professional counsellor. It took her months to put me right again. At first I just wasn't co-operative. I wouldn't speak to the counsellor; I wouldn't even give her any body language. But after a few days of therapy, I'd grown up a little and started to co-operate. Within four months, I was back on my feet again.

Except for one thing. That boys face, the bronze hair, the topaz eyes... it popped into my head from time to time. And I couldn't remember every single feature of his face.

Ever since then, life went back to normal. Well, as normal as life gets anyway. I went back to my usual happy, bubbly self and returned to school. My parents were happy that I had bounced back, and they relaxed. They went back to work after their full recovery, and everything was fine. Well... not exactly everything. I still didn't have my sister.

It hurt a lot when I thought about her. Sometimes I just wished I could hug her again, just for a second. Then I'd feel a lot better. But unfortunately, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I knew that Holly wouldn't have wanted me to be a complete zombie whenever I thought about her. She'd want me to be happy and get on with life. But still... I can't help but mourn over her from time to time.

Just recently my parents and I went on our annual trip to Washington DC. For the first time in nine years.

We spent one week there, resulting in me missing out on a week's schoolwork. I didn't mind though, it was worth the catching up later.

I will admit, it was very, very depressing when we arrived in Washington. Last time we were there, Holly was alive and well. And now she wasn't.

Argh no, don't think those thoughts. It'll make you feel even worse, Mary.

I was even more edgy on the drive home, especially the corner where our crash was. I almost messed my pants when we passed that point. I noticed Dad slow the car down to about five miles an hour when we went around that corner. Nice thinking.

Unfortunately, the next day was a school day. I really couldn't be bothered going back to Forks High and putting up with all the extra work to catch up on. But it had to be done.

**Do you like it? Do you think I should keep writing? Reviews will be most appreciated! I'll even reply! **


	2. The Cullens

**Howdy ho! How is everybody today?  
I've been getting good responses from this fic so far, so I'm hoping it keeps up. I feel special when I get positive reviews. :) Thanks to **jasmine111196, Edward'sGirlForEternity **and **violetcara** for being my first three reviewers. Also another thanks to **violetcara **for helping me figure out a name for Mary-Anne's close friend.**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

There are two questions I've been dwelling on for nine years straight. How the hell I survived that car crash, and who the hell caused it.

My loud, obnoxious alarm clock woke me up at 7am Monday morning. I had become accustomed to sleeping in during the holiday and I definitely did not want to get up and go to school. I tried to stop thinking about it, and dragged myself out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom, and examined myself in the mirror. My chocolate-brown hair was cut short and layered, and my fringe was all over the place from sleep. My green-blue eyes were all groggy, and some of my lashes were stuck together. This was how I looked every morning. I definitely was not a morning person. And today, I definitely wasn't a happy person.

I couldn't stop thinking about Holly. I couldn't sleep the previous night, because all I could think about was her. It was just that one image of her in the car, her eyes completely lifeless, and her limbs completely motionless. I was afraid if I went to sleep, I'd have a nightmare about it. I've had lots of nightmares about the crash, and none of them were pleasant. I definitely did not want to encounter another one.

I took a five-minute shower; towel dried my hair, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Mum was in the kitchen, making what smelled to be scrambled eggs. Yum, scrambled eggs.

'Good morning sunshine!' Mum said in a goofy tone.

My mother was an upbeat type of person, and she was never grumpy. She just turned thirty-eight, and she still looks like she's in her mid-twenties. Hopefully that part will be in _my_ genes as well.

'Morning mum.' I replied with a yawn.

'Ready to go back to school?' she asked.

I looked at her.

'I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer.' I said.

'Point taken.'

Mum knows how much I hate catching up on schoolwork. I think even the teachers know how much I hate it. But like I said before, the holiday was worth it. Even if it did open old wounds.

When I finished eating breakfast, I grabbed my bag and went out the door to my car.

My car wasn't flash. But it wasn't exactly dull either. It was a small, blue Holden Commodore. My parents got it for me when I turned sixteen, and I liked it.

I arrived at school in three minutes. Since Forks was probably the smallest town in existence, it didn't take very long to get to school.

Most of the students were already there, talking animatedly with their friends. Everybody looked happier today; it wasn't raining at all. The sun wasn't out; but it wasn't raining.

I got out my car and locked the door. As soon as I got out, I spotted my close friend running toward me. Her name is Indigo, and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty much every boys dream.

'Maz!' she cried as she slammed into me for a hug.

Nobody actually calls me Mary-Anne anymore. Everyone knows me as Maz. People stopped calling me Mary-Anne when I hit ten years old.

'Hi Indy!' I said, struggling to breathe from her embrace. Indy was my nickname for her, nobody else knew her as Indy.

'Oh I've missed you. School is so boring without you.' she said, finally letting go of me and letting me breathe.

'I've missed you too.' I replied.

Indy let go of me, and looked at me with a concerned expression.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

I've never been good with hiding my emotions.

'I'm fine. I've just been thinking about my sister a lot lately.' I explained.

'Oh.' Indy said, still concerned.

Indy and I had been close friends since the start of high school. She knew about the car crash, and she knew about my loss. She supports me when I need it, and doesn't say anything about it unless I bring it up. She really was a good friend.

'I'm okay. It's not like I haven't been through this before.' I shrugged, as we walked from my car to the veranda near the front office.

Indy knew not to say any more on the subject of my sister. That's the way I liked it.

'Oh you will never guess what happened while you were away.' she said eagerly, with an excited grin on her face.

'What? What happened?' I asked curiously.

'We got some new students!' she said.

Since we lived in a small town, we very rarely got newcomers. And whenever we did, people would go insane. One of these people would be Indy. I on the other hand, didn't get as excited. Sure it's a change, but within a week people forget about it and move on.

'And?' I questioned.

'Oh you won't be saying that when you get a good look at them.' she smiled sillily.

So, considering Indy's tone of voice, either they were insanely weird-looking, or insanely good-looking.

'How many are there exactly?'

'Five. Three are in our year, and two are in senior year.'

'I'm guessing they're related?'

'Apparently so.'

We talked for a few more minutes, and then the bell went to indicate the start of class. I sighed, said goodbye to Indy, and went off to my first class. Which was English.

I like English; it was one of my strengths. I like to write my own stories, and I sometimes wrote poems. Most of the poems were about Holly.

I also wrote songs. I play piano and acoustic guitar. My counsellor said that taking up an instrument would help me keep my mind off of Holly. Wanting that to happen, I took up guitar and piano. Unfortunately, it _didn't_ keep my mind off of Holly. But I really liked playing, so I kept it up. Now I write at least one song a week. Sometimes I compose it and add music to it, but only when I write a song I really like.

I walked inside and went into my English classroom. Half the students were already there, and they all looked at me as I entered as usual.

'Hiya Maz! Did you have a nice time in Washington?'

I looked to my left and saw Leah Masson, smiling at me. I wasn't close to Leah, but she was good to talk to from time to time. And she kept me company when Indy was sick.

'Hi Leah, yes I had a pretty good time,' I replied, 'it was good to see the sun again.'

'I am so jealous right now.'

I laughed and made my way to my usual seat at the back of the classroom. I noticed somebody, a girl, was sitting in the seat next to mine, which was usually vacant. I usually had to sit alone in English. Who was it? Was it one of the new students?

I didn't see the girls face at first because she was rummaging around in her bag. But when I sat down, she looked up and turned her head towards me.

My god. She was beautiful.

Her hair was short and black, and was spiky. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she looked very cheerful.

I also noticed something else... she was unusually pale. Even for somebody in Forks, she was too pale. And around her eyes... there were odd purple rings. I wonder why she had purple rings under her eyes. Maybe she didn't have a good sleep last night. She wasn't the only one.

'Hi!' she said cheerfully, 'I'm Alice Cullen.'

'Hiya, I'm Mary-Anne Brune. But most people call me Maz.'

'Mary-Anne? Oh that is a gorgeous name! I wish I had a name like that.' she smiled, scratching her chin.

'Are you a new student here?' I asked, smiling. Her cheerfulness was so contagious... I couldn't help but smile with her. And the fact that she thinks my name is gorgeous just increased the cheerfulness.

'Yep, my family and I just moved here about two weeks ago.'

'Must be a pretty big change for you then. There aint much sun here.' I replied.

'No, it's not much of a change for us.' Alice said. Before I could answer, the teacher walked in the door and began the lesson straight away.

I began to really like Alice by the end of the lesson. She was helpful, happy, nice... I swear she's pretty much the happiest person I've ever come across. It's impossible not to like her.

When English class ended, Alice said goodbye and left for her next class. I watched her walk out of the room, and _man_. I didn't know people could walk so gracefully. She was practically gliding... no, _dancing_. It was bizarre. I'd never seen anything quite like it.

Two hours later, I walked into the already-crowded cafeteria with Indy. We'd just had Gym, and it wasn't pretty. I accidentally kicked a ball at somebody's head. He ended up needing an ice pack. I was a danger to everybody, including myself.

Indy and I went to our normal table in the back corner of the cafeteria, sat down and took out our packed lunch. We never actually bought anything from the cafeteria.

'Hey Maz, look! There they are! The new students I was telling you about. They're just coming in the door now. Look!' Indy said, pretty much jumping up and down in her seat.

'Geeze Indy, keep your top on.' I replied.

'Just look!'

I sighed and turned around to look towards the cafeterias entrance. There were five people just walking in the door. No wait... once again, they were _gliding_ in the door.

No wonder Indigo was making such a fuss about them.

Alice was one of them, and she was hand-in-hand with a tall blonde boy. There was also an insanely pretty blonde girl, who was arm-in-arm with a huge boy who looked about twenty years old. Behind the couples was another boy, but I couldn't see his face.

They were all so _beautiful_. Even the boys were, as weird as that sounds. Their faces were so perfect. I felt self-conscious just looking at them.

'What'd I tell ya?' Indy grinned.

'I will admit they are different. But I reckon you're overreacting.' I laughed.

'Hey! I am not.' she pouted.

'You're acting as if they're gods.' I shook my head.

'They have the right facial features to be gods.' Indy pointed out.

'Like I said... overreacting.' I smirked.

'Quiet you.'

We stayed silent for a moment, watching the group of people sit down.

'So they're all related?' I asked.

'I think so. But I think they're adopted.'

'So technically they're not related.'

'Technically no. But legally, yes,' Indy explained, 'damn I'd like a piece of that.' she added.

'A piece of what?' I asked.

'You see the guy who's all alone? Yeah, I wouldn't mind some.' Indy smirked.

I sighed, 'He's not a piece of meat, love. There's probably more to him than just a pretty face.'

Even though I haven't actually seen his face yet.

'Please don't start with all that deep stuff again.' she said.

I sighed again and shook my head. That's Indigo for you.

**Review? :D**


	3. It Was Him

**Hi people! Sorry it's taken me about a week to write another chapter, I've had so much homework. Year ten sucks.  
I'd like to thank the few people who reviewed my last chapter. I felt quite awesome when I got them, even if I only got a few. :)**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_There are two questions I've been dwelling on for nine years straight. How the hell I survived that car crash, and who the hell caused it._

For about fifteen minutes, Indigo and I pretty much sat in silence in the cafeteria. Indy was too busy looking at the new students to really do much talking. Actually, I was pretty sure she wasn't thinking either. She had quite a dazed expression planted upon her face. Funny, most of the time it was the other way around. Usually guys from a distance look at _her_ with a dazed expression.

You know, most girls would be dead jealous if their close friend was every boy's target. But to be honest, it didn't bother me one bit. I wasn't very interested in the whole dating process; seeing other girls get their hearts broken by other guys puts me off. It's not that I don't ever want to date... it's just that I haven't met anybody I'd like to go out with. The right person will come in time.

'Seriously, how can that be human?' Indy said out of the blue. I snapped out of my stupor.

'Huh?' I said stupidly.

'Him! How can it be real? Nobody looks like that normally. He must have had like, major plastic surgery to pull that off.' Indy said. I sighed and laughed.

'Indy, have you even said anything to him?' I asked, smiling.

'Well, no. But come on! Any girl's knees would buckle if they talked to him.' she replied.

'Well you can't be 100% sure. Why don't we find out?' I asked, standing up.

'Maz! Sit down!' Indy hissed.

'Why?'

'There is no _way_ I am going over there, let alone talk to him. I'll probably faint!'

'Oh come on Indy, I'll just introduce you to Alice if you want so you can get a closer look at him.' I suggested.

'So I won't have to talk to him?' she asked.

'If you don't want to.'

'Let's go.'

Indy stood up, and we walked down to the table the new students were sitting at. Alice recognized me immediately, and gave me a wave when she saw us walking over. The blonde girl was staring at me, and her massive boyfriend looked sort of amused. The blonde boy sitting next to Alice tensed up when he saw us. How odd.

I didn't see the other boys face because he was bent sideways, rummaging through his bag, I assumed.

'Hi Maz!' Alice said cheerfully when Indy and I got to their table.

'Hiya Alice. I want to introduce my friend Indigo.' I said, gesturing towards Indy. I noticed Indy give Alice a small wave.

'Hi Indigo, I'm Alice.' Alice replied, giving Indy a smile.

'Hellew.' Indy said shyly. Wow, I've never heard Indy act so shy before.

'This is my boyfriend Jasper.' Alice said, introducing the blonde, tense boy. He gave us a curt nod, but didn't say anything. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

'I'm Emmett!' the muscly, big guy said in a goofy tone of voice. He kind of sounded like a hillbilly. I almost laughed.

The blonde girl sitting next to Emmett hit him on the head.

'Hey what was that for?' he asked reproachfully.

'You sound like a tool. Stop it.' she demanded. Oh, touchy.

'Yes ma'am.' Emmett replied. Man, he must be whipped.

Alice laughed, 'Yes, that's Emmett and Rosalie,' she said, 'guys, this is Mary-Anne. Or Maz.'

'Howdy.' Emmett said, nodded to me and Indy. I could tell Indy had started blushing.

'Top o' the morning.' I replied.

'Nice.' Emmett gave me a thumbs up. I think I was going to like Emmett.

'Oi Edward brother, stop looking in your bag for a second.' Alice said. So that was "the god's" name. Edward. That's oddly old fashioned. But then again, so is Mary-Anne.

As soon as Alice said his name, I saw Indy's shoulders tense. She was so tense I could almost feel it. Poor thing.

If I thought Indy was tense... it was _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_ compared to how tense I was when Edward lifted his head.

I nearly screamed in the middle of the cafeteria; a lump formed in my throat, and I couldn't breathe properly. I almost had a heart attack.

It was him. _It was him!_

That bronze hair, those topaz eyes, those purple rings under his eyes... I could recognize that face _anywhere. _And I was hoping I'd never have to.

As soon as I saw his face, I immediately had a mental flashback. The car skidding, crashing into the tree. Hitting my head and looking up to see him lodged between the car and the tree. Examining the damage to the car, to mum, to dad... to Holly. Blood everywhere... Holly's eyes completely lifeless...

My flashback seized, and I was in the cafeteria again. Everybody seemed oblivious as to what just happened. Except for Edward.

He was looking straight at me, with his piercing topaz eyes... the eyes I had seen the night of my twin sisters' tragic death.

I needed to get out of there. _Now._

Without even saying anything, I turned on my heels and practically ran out the cafeteria.

'Maz?' I heard Indy call after me. I ignored her.

I didn't even think to grab my bag. All I cared about was getting out of there, fast.

I did not intend on attending class at all for the rest of the day. So the first thing I thought of was the sick room. When I exited the cafeteria, I ran straight to the sick room.

'Oh my dear, you don't look too good at all.' the nurse said when I entered the sick room's office. I certainly didn't feel good. In fact, I felt horrible.

'I don't feel well. Could I have permission to go home?' I asked politely.

Wow, I underestimated my ability to stay calm when I had to. The nurse nodded, wrote my name down, and let me go.

I power-walked from the sick room to the student car park. I immediately ran to my Holden, and noticed my bag resting on the hood. I was too panicked to care how the hell it got there. I hastily grabbed it, threw it in my backseat and pulled out the lot.

I was driving very slowly on my way home. Usually in these situations, people would drive quickly to get home. But these were special circumstances as you can imagine.

I arrived home ten minutes later. I cut my cars engine and rushed inside, locking the door behind me. My parents were both at work, luckily. So they won't question the reason why I came home at lunchtime.

I walked into the bathroom to see what I looked like. Damn, it wasn't good.

My eyes were red and teary, my eyeliner was running down my cheeks, and my face was pale white. Thank god I went home. It would have been a disaster going to class looking like this.

My stomach didn't feel so hot either. It was gurgling, and I could feel my lunch churning up inside it. Uh oh, this wasn't a good sign.

On reflex, I bent over the bathroom sink. I hadn't been sick for a few years now, and it definitely had not improved since the last time.

I felt horrible. Positively horrible. First, I feel depressed because I went to Washington for the first time without my twin sister. And then all of a sudden, the person who could have possibly caused the accident appears in my school's cafeteria!

It didn't make any sense. When I was in that car crash, the person lodged between our car and that tree looked about seventeen. And nine years later, he looks exactly the same. How is that possible? How could he not have aged in nine years?

I was so confused. And sick. And tired. And lonely.

But I knew one thing was absolutely certain. I was not going crazy. I know that Edward Cullen was there in the car crash. And I was going to find out what the hell was going on. Even if it killed me.

**Sorry the chapter was a little short. But I didn't want too many things to happen. Review? :)**


	4. I'm Not Going Crazy

**Hello again! Once again, I'm hell sorry for the late update. I have so much damn homework... year ten is a pain in the rear.  
Thanks again to the people who reviewed, I feel so special when I get good reviews. And I haven't received a single negative one yet! :D**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_I knew one thing was absolutely certain. I was not going crazy. I know that Edward Cullen was there in the car crash, and I was going to find out what the hell was going on. Even if it killed me._

An hour after I was sick, I was still sitting in the bathroom. My head was in my hands, and I was trembling uncontrollably. I had no idea what to do; I was completely lost. I was sick, tired, nervous, worried, scared _and_ confused all at the same time. My head was spinning and I had a putrid taste in my mouth.

My mind was swimming with questions. A _lot_ of questions. Who was Edward Cullen? Where did he come from? Why was he on the border of Forks nine years ago? How did he survive that crash? And how the _hell_ can he still be this age after nine years?

Man, I was so _confused_. I was in way over my head. But I knew I was right; I knew I wasn't going insane. I _know_ that Edward Cullen was the silhouette lodged between our car and that tree. I could recognize his face anywhere; I remember it like it was just yesterday. How couldn't I? He was the last thing I saw before I laid my eyes on my twin sister... when she was inches from death...

I didn't know if I should go to school the next day. What if he was there? What if we laid eyes on each other? What if I lose it again? I couldn't go back now, not while I was in this state.

But I have to go back some time... I can't just run away from this. I vowed to myself that I would find out what was going on. Hell, I _needed_ to find out what was going on. It was driving me near the edge of madness.

But the thought of Edward Cullen scared the heck out of me... could it be that if he hadn't been in the accident, it wouldn't have been so severe? Could it be... that if he wasn't involved... Holly may still be alive?

No... I can't think that, it doesn't help anything. Holly is gone, and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't change anything.

Those thoughts brought tears to my eyes yet again, and they stung. Badly.

_Knock, knock._

Somebody was at the door. Oh god, not now. Come back later.

_Knock, knock._

I'll just ignore them. After a few minutes they'll go away, and I can get back to my thoughts.

_Knock, knock, KNOCK!_

'Okay okay!' I heard myself say. I got up, looked in the mirror, and tidied myself up a little bit. By tidying up, I mean flattening my hair and wiping my eyes. I walked out the bathroom and towards the front door. I peeked through the peep hole to see who it was. I let out a calming breath; it was just Indy.

'Oh Maz! You look... well, not good.' Indy exclaimed.

'I feel "not good".' I replied sluggishly.

'I'm just checking in to see if you're okay,' she said 'Why'd you just leave like that? You just... disappeared.' she asked, letting herself in.

'I didn't feel well; I needed to go to the sick room.' I answered.

'Wow, you really must be sick. You look awful,' Indy said in a concerned tone of voice, 'you should have seen their faces when you rushed out like that.'

'Who?'

'You know, Alice's family. That Edward looked like he was about to faint.'

I felt my stomach lurch when she mentioned him.

'It was so weird. As soon as you ran out the door, Alice's expression went all blank. Then she looked at me and told me to take your bag to your car,' Indy explained, 'I have no idea why, but I did anyway because it looked like she knew what she was saying. She said you were probably gonna go home sick. Lucky guess, aye?'

So Alice told Indy to take my bag to my car. How did she know I was going to the sick room? Somehow I had a feeling it wasn't a lucky guess.

'But anyway... that Edward sure is _fine_ up close. I'm glad you had that idea of going to talk to Alice. He's damn good when he's tense.'

Sigh.

('.')

When Tuesday morning arrived, I decided to go to school. Despite the fact that I was freaking scared of seeing Edward Cullen again, I knew that I couldn't stay home. It was cowardly. In my opinion, people should face their fears. No matter how bizarre; and trust me, this fear is pretty bizarre. I'm afraid that every time I look at him, I'll have that same flashback. If that happens, who knows what I'll do. I might even have to go back to a counsellor. The only way to make it better is to face it.

I wasn't saying that I was actually going to speak to him, or make eye contact with him... or even acknowledge his existence. I was just saying that I'd go to school, and see what happened if I did see him again.

Not only was I afraid... but I was also curious. Edward Cullen is definitely not human, I'd gathered that much. I mean, what kind of human can survive a car crash like that, and then not age after nine years? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I was anxious to find out about him. I wanted to know what he was. I wanted to know what exactly happened on the night of the car crash. Who knows, maybe my Dad didn't lose control? Maybe Edward got in the way? I have no idea why he'd be out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night; but I knew he was there at the least.

When my parents came home last night, I made sure I was in bed. I didn't want them to see me after all that happened. It would raise a lot of curious questions, and awkwardness. It was only about eight-thirty when my parents got home, but I went to sleep anyway. I really needed the extra sleep.

I woke up Tuesday morning feeling great. Not mentally, but physically. After counting, I realized I had about eleven hours of sleep. No wonder I felt so refreshed.

An hour later, I arrived at school in my Holden. Most of the students were already outside, talking to their friends. I spotted Indy standing alone, obviously waiting for me. She'd asked yesterday if I was coming to school today, and I said I wasn't sure.

'Yay you did come!' Indy said happily when I approached her. Luckily, Edward Cullen was nowhere to be seen.

'Yeah. I figured I just had a week off of school, so I can't really afford to miss another day.' I replied.

'Oh don't deny the fact that you can't go another day without seeing me.' Indy winked. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh yes, we can't forget that either.' I added, winking back at her.

A few minutes passed, and the bell went. I said goodbye to Indy and went to my first class, which was Gym. I didn't mind Gym that much, I wasn't sporty but I wasn't completely uncoordinated either. I didn't have Gym class on Mondays, so I didn't know if any of the Cullen kids were in my class. I prayed to God that Edward Cullen wasn't in my class.

I walked into the Gym and saw that I was pretty much the last one to arrive. I looked around at all the people in the class, scanning to see if he was there.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw he wasn't there. Good, I can relax for a bit now.

I noticed Jasper, Alice's boyfriend standing alone in a corner. He looked at me as soon as I walked in the door. His expression wasn't piercing; just anxious I suppose. Nothing to worry about.

The rest of the girls and I went into the change rooms, while the guys went into theirs. Of course, all the girls were talking about Jasper.

'Oh my god, Jasper Hale is in this class!'

'Did you get a good look at him?'

'He looked so tense; do you think he's okay?'

'Has anybody talked to him yet?'

'I'm too scared!'

I ignored them and got changed in silence. Looks like this is another class I'll be doing by myself.

Forty-five minutes later, we were dismissed from the gym. I was almost out of breath; we had to do ten laps of the whole gym. Everybody was bent over, trying to catch their breath at the end. Well... except for Jasper. He looked perfectly fine. He must be damn fit to endure all that without losing his breath.

I left the gym, still puffing a little bit, and headed down to the Biology lab. I was nervous about this class too, because I didn't have Biology on Mondays.

Oh god, why was I worrying so much? I came to school to face my fears, didn't I? Stop being such a wuss.

I was a few minutes late to Biology, as well. Everybody was already sitting down. I didn't want to look and see if Edward was in this class, so I took my usual seat at the back of the room.

'Glad you could join us, Miss Brune.' my teacher, Mr. Banner said.

'No sweat.' I replied.

He gave me a reproachful look, and started the class.

I heard somebody chuckle to my left. I turned my head to see who had laughed.

My heart stopped in my chest. I suddenly felt very out of breath again, and I hadn't run for about fifteen minutes.

It was him... right there! Sitting just two feet away from me. How did I not notice him when I sat down? He just popped out of nowhere. Ugh, I feel sick.

I looked at him for a split second, then snapped my head back to the front of the class, where Mr. Banner was talking about nucleuses. Again.

I could feel his eyes on me, his freaky topaz-coloured eyes. Could he recognize me? It was unlikely. I looked really different nine years ago. But still... there's a possibility that he knows who I am. That made me cringe a little bit.

I was tense and sitting upright throughout the whole lesson. I tried to listen to what Mr. Banner was saying, but it was impossible. I couldn't concentrate, knowing that the thing that could have possibly killed my sister was sitting right there.

I swear he was looking at me about 75% of the time. Either he thought I was good-looking, which is unlikely because I wasn't compared to him, or he recognized me. I'm betting on the second idea.

As soon as the bell went for end of class, I quickly packed all my books together left the classroom. Glad that was over.

For now.


	5. We Need To Talk

**Hi everybody! How are we today?  
I haven't gotten many reviews from this story so far; but its okay, it's still quite young. I just want to ask people, if you haven't read my story Newsflash you should take a look at it. I need some help on where to go with it. It'll be much appreciated!  
Anyway, on with the story!**

**Naomi xxxx**

('.')

_I knew one thing was absolutely certain. I was not going crazy. I know that Edward Cullen was there in the car crash, and I was going to find out what the hell was going on. Even if it killed me._

After Biology I swear I heard somebody calling my name. I was too scared to turn around and see who was calling for me, in case it was Edward. I don't know what was wrong with me, I went to school to face my fears, not avoid them. Maybe it'll take some time to face him. Or even talk to him, rather.

At lunchtime Indy insisted we sit at a table closer to the Cullen's. If I refused her, she'd ask questions about it and it would turn awkward; so I reluctantly went with her.

'Indy, stop looking at him like that. You look like a stalker.' I said to her, when I caught her looking at Edward again with that sort of dreamy look.

'What is wrong with you, girl? You're the only girl who I know who hasn't gone completely insane over his looks.' Indy replied.

'I'd rather go insane over a boy with a nice personality rather than looks.' I exclaimed. Especially when that one particular person could have possibly caused my sister's tragic death.

'You're weird.' Indy shook her head. I rolled my eyes at her. Same old Indy.

'It's not that I don't think he's good-looking. It just doesn't concern me as much as it does to others.' I said simply.

'You're still weird.' Indy said after a pause.

'Of course.' I sighed.

Indy went back to looking at him. I wondered if he actually knew how much admiration he was getting from the girls in my year. Wait, not just the girls in my year. Pretty much every girl in the school admired him. Even some of the teachers, I guessed. Some people in this world were quite clueless; there is definitely more to this guy than good-looks. Like the fact that he can't be human.

I looked over at their table. Alice was talking to that big guy, Emmett. Jasper was sitting there looking tense like yesterday, and the pretty blonde girl was playing with her fingernails. Edward however, was looking straight at me.

My heart nearly ripped itself out of my chest; but this time, I didn't look away. I didn't run away. I just sat there, looking at him while he looked at me. I wasn't close enough to see his facial expression, but I could tell he was tense by the way he was sitting. _I_ was certainly tense, even though I couldn't see his expression, I could still see his eyes. Those piercing, scary eyes. Those eyes I saw that night nine years ago. Right before I saw Holly.

Hang on... those eyes were topaz weren't they? Then why are his eyes black right now? That didn't make sense. Then again, everything I know about this boy didn't make sense.

I saw him clench his fists on the table. He didn't look mad or angry; he looked kind of concerned. Could he possibly be recognizing me?

It kind of looked like he knew what I was thinking.

'Wow... he's looking at you!' Indy interrupted my thoughts.

I snapped out of my trance.

'It looks like he wants to eat you.' Indy said, raising one eyebrow.

I looked at him again, seeing if this was true. He sort of _did_ look hungry.

'He probably does.' I said casually.

I swear I just saw him laugh.

('.')

I was extremely relieved when the school day was over. I hadn't had any more classes with Edward Cullen, but I still saw him everywhere. On the way to Maths after lunch I almost bumped into him, and when I left English class I saw him there waiting for Alice.

During English, Alice and I had a long conversation. We didn't bother listening to the teacher.

'Maz, are you okay?' she asked me half way through the lesson.

'I'm fine,' I replied, 'why you ask?'

'You seem distracted... and sick. You're very pale.' she said, concerned.

'Look who's talking.' I smiled.

'Good point,' Alice said, 'but I still know that you're definitely not fine. Yesterday you were cheerful. Today you seem well... quiet and uneasy.'

'You're very observant, Alice. And you're right, I'm not very fine.' I admitted.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked me.

'I don't suppose so. It's kind of personal.' I replied.

It's more than _kind of_ personal... your brother got hit by my dad's car.

'You don't have to give all the details. You can speak hypothetically.' she grinned. You know... I have a feeling she knew exactly why I wasn't fine.

Throughout the last half of the lesson, Alice tried to get me to tell her what was wrong. I didn't tell her however, because I was then almost certain she knew what was going on. I knew she meant well; she wasn't _trying_ to pressure me. She still did anyway.

When I got home that afternoon, I only had a few minutes to myself before the phone rang. It was Indy, of course.

'He talked to me!' Indy exclaimed loudly. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

'Who?' I asked.

'Edward Cullen! After school I'd just finished Trig, and I was walking up to my car as usual and he was standing there, leaning against my door. I couldn't feel my legs when I saw him!' she was speaking very fast.

'What did he want?' I asked curiously. Pray to God it wasn't about me.

'Well I don't know; I couldn't pay attention! Who would be able to pay attention when a completely flawless guy is talking to you? I know I can't. I had no idea what he said when he left. And he _smiled_... oh my god I almost melted on the spot. Have you ever had that feeling? It's so weird.'

I sighed. She didn't listen to him. For all I knew he could have been talking to her about me.

No... of course not. He was probably asking her out or something. I mean... Indy is every guys dream.

Well I don't know... somehow he doesn't seem like that kind of guy who just asks out some random girl. He must have asked her about homework or something. Pfft what am I saying? I haven't even spoken to him. I don't even know him.

I guess I might find out tomorrow at school.

('.')

I was actually a lot more cheerful when I woke up Wednesday morning. I'd gotten a decent amount of sleep, and I could smell pancakes cooking downstairs. I almost didn't think about you-know-who. _Almost_.

I parked in my usual space an hour later, ready to start the day. I looked around the yard; I didn't see Indy around. Maybe she was late? Or maybe she was looking for Edward Cullen, just to look at him. As soon as I thought this, my mobile phone vibrated in my pocket which made me jump. I shut my car's door and leaned against it as I checked the message.

**Hi Maz, sorry I won't be at school today. I have to babysit my sister. Love ya xxx.**

Well, looks like I was sitting alone today during my lunch hour. Lucky I had the book I was currently reading in my bag.

Unfortunately, my first subject on Wednesdays was Biology. I prayed that nothing would happen during that first period.

As soon as the bell went, I remembered I'd left my Biology text book in the backseat of my car. I hurriedly grabbed my keys, which caused me to drop them. I always did this when I was in a hurry; I would always drop things. I bent down, grabbed my keys and obtained my extremely heavy text book. When I was halfway to the Biology lab, I realized I'd forgotten to lock my car door.

'Son of a...!' I cursed.

I rushed back to the parking lot, locked my car, and practically ran to the Biology lab. So much for that cheery mood I was in.

'Late again, Mary-Anne.' Mr. Banner sighed when I walked into the classroom. I looked at my watch.

'Only by a few minutes.' I said, tapping my watch.

He didn't answer. So I went to my seat at the back of the class. I slowly turned my head to the left to see if he was there.

Yep, he was there. And he was looking straight at me, with those creepy topaz eyes.

Wait... _topaz_? But yesterday they were black! Does he have mentally challenged eyes or something? They've gone from topaz, to black, to topaz again. Last time I checked people's eyes didn't do that. Then again, I was convinced that he wasn't actually human.

I snapped my head back to the front when I saw him looking at me. I wasn't afraid of him; I was just a little shy...

Oh who am I kidding, he scared the hell out of me.

'...Mary-Anne?'

Mr. Banner was looking at me, along with the rest of the class. Damn, I must have gone off with the fairies. As usual.

'Yah?' I asked.

'I suggest you pay attention. This is important.' he said, putting his hands on his hips.

'Yes sir.' I replied. I think I pissed him off. He gave me one of them evil stares.

I didn't mean to piss teachers off... it just happens. I guess they don't like my way of speaking at times. But who can blame me? I'm a seventeen year old girl. What do they expect?

The rest of the morning dragged on... and on... and _on_. Without Indy in some of my classes, it was a bit of a bore. She was a little in-your-face at times, but she was damn funny at other times. I got caught daydreaming at least five times during my morning classes.

Lunchtime was no different. After I had my lunch, I tried reading my book. But I couldn't, I was too distracted by my own thoughts. I was actually reading the words, but they didn't register in my brain. So I had to constantly go back and read it again. After a while I just gave up, it got tremendously inconvenient. I ended up daydreaming again.

I could have easily gone and sat with somebody else, like Leah for instance. But my mind wasn't functioning properly. I wasn't thinking very rationally. So I just sat at my usual table, by myself, motionless for half-an-hour.

I had that constant prickly feeling at the back of my neck, which suggested somebody was looking at me. No doubt in my mind who it was. I didn't look over at his table though; he scared me too much.

The bell went when the hour was up, and I snapped out my trance. I grabbed my bag and walked out the cafeteria alone.

I was just about to make my way to my English class, when I felt a tug at the back of my hoody which nearly choked me. I was pretty much hurled around the corner I'd just turned.

'What the hell...?' I said when I got back on my feet. I looked up, and realized who had just tugged me around the corner. My breath was caught in my throat; I couldn't breathe properly. Edward Cullen was looking right at me, his arm still holding the back of my hoody.

This time his eyes weren't piercing... they were concerned, as well as curious. But also critical and urgent.

'We need to talk.' he demanded.

Holy mother of...

**Review? Please? I'll give you cookies. Well... pretend cookies. But it's the thought that counts. :)**


	6. Secrets

**Heellooo everybody! I'm in a very cheery mood today! When I checked my emails the day after I updated, I had so many reviews at once. I was like WOOO. It was pretty awesome.**

**I'm also in a cheery mood because I've recently fallen in love... ^__^.**

**Naomi xxxx**

**PS - sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. But I didn't want too many things to happen in one chapter.**

('.')

_I wasn't afraid of him; I was just a little shy... Oh who am I kidding, he scared the hell out of me. _

I was scared out of my brains. I couldn't move, or blink... or breathe for that matter. I was pretty much petrified.

It was bad enough that he actually hurled me around the corner, but the fact that it was so unexpected made it even worse. I kept my cool however; I didn't go insane or run away on him. I'm not that fearful. Like I said, I was here to face my fears and it looked like he was already doing it for me.

'We need to talk.' he said quietly.

As soon as he said that, I knew that he recognized me. I have no idea why or how he did; but he definitely knew who I was.

'About what?' I asked, trying to sound calm. It actually worked.

'You know exactly what.' he replied, finally letting go of me.

Just in case we were on a completely different topic, I had to ask, 'Care to elaborate on that?'

'We're not on different topics, Mary-Anne. You know what I'm talking about. I know you do.'

Oh my... how'd he know I wasn't sure about the topic? Seems suspicious.

'I tried telling your friend to tell you to see me. But I knew she wasn't paying attention to me, so I decided to come to you.'

So _that's_ what he was talking to Indy about. I was hoping it wasn't about me. I felt sick.

'Why do we need to talk?' I questioned, 'You kinda picked a bad time. I'm supposed to be English right now.'

I may have sounded calm, but inside I almost burst into flames. It was hard not to cry. But I stood strong for my sister.

'Alice took care of it.'

'I see.'

'What do you know?' he asked. I raised my left eyebrow at him.

'What do I know about what?'

'The crash. What do you know about the crash?'

I had no idea why he was asking me this. Nevertheless, I answered.

'All I know, is that my father was driving us home one night, and then suddenly we crashed into a tree and you were there, in between our car and the tree. Completely _unscathed._' I added emphasis to the "unscathed".

'I..'

'Plus you look _exactly_ the same now as you did nine years ago.' I cut in before he could say anything.

'I'm not going to deny it,' he shrugged, 'have you told anybody else about this?'

Wow... I wasn't expecting him to act sincere. Maybe I only judged him on the fact that he was there when my sister died. Not just maybe... definitely.

'No,' I replied, 'people will think I'm crazy.'

'No doubt,' he said, 'but you have to promise me to never tell anybody about it. It is very important.'

'I wasn't going to anyway. But why is it so important? How the hell did you survive that? And why have you not aged in the past nine years?' I demanded.

'I can't answer those questions. All I ask is that you leave it. Forget that I was at the crash, forget that I bumped into your car...'

'Wait... _what_?' I cut in again, 'you _bumped _into the car?'

'Well, yes...'

'Oh my god.' I whispered.

I was right. It _was_ him that caused the accident. He was the one who caused our car to smash right into that tree. He was the reason my twin sister, my best friend, my whole world... is dead.

'_You killed my sister_.' I said quietly.

'I assure you, it was an accident.'

'Accident or not,' I grieved, 'she's still gone.'

And with that, I turned on my feet and walked away.

I was too upset to cry... I was too upset to speak... I was too upset to go home. I didn't want to go home; it would give me time to think. I needed to be distracted, which was why I went to my English class. I needed something to do, something to keep my mind going. Even if it meant going to class.

I didn't talk to Alice at all when I got to class. I didn't even ask her how she 'took care of' my short absence. Fortunately, she didn't talk to me, she kept quiet. She definitely knew why I was so upset, which was good. Therefore didn't bombard me with questions like yesterday.

My last lesson for the day was Gym, which didn't go so well. For the whole lesson, Jasper Hale was looking at me. He was tense, I could tell. Did all of Edward's siblings know about the whole crash thing? I was beginning to get the feeling that they did. Which made it ten times _worse_.

I was so distracted by Jasper looking at me; I wasn't paying attention and copped a soccer ball to the head. It caned like hell and I had to sit down for the rest of the lesson which meant I had time to think. Let's not get into detail about how horrible it was.

When school had finished, I walked to the car park and approached my car. I immediately saw Edward Cullen leaning on my car door, obviously waiting for me. My heart nearly stopped in my chest when I saw him. How'd he know which was my car? I was tempted to turn around and run. But once again, I stayed strong for Holly.

I didn't say anything to him when I got to my car. I couldn't get in, because he was leaning against the driver's door.

'I know that you're upset, Mary-Anne. Trust me, I know,' he started, 'and I'm sorry for what I've done to you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how bad I feel about it.'

I swallowed, but didn't answer. He was being so nice and earnest. But that still didn't exclude the fact that he was the one who caused my sisters' death.

'I understand if you don't wish to talk to me, or even look at me for that matter. Just promise me that you will stay safe.' he said.

Stay safe? That was an unexpected thing for him to say to me.

I nodded slowly, and he walked away gracefully without another word.

As I got into my car and drove off, I started thinking. Despite the fact that Edward killed my sister, he actually was a nice person. Kind of mysterious and creepy... but nice. I could tell he meant it when he said he was sorry. It was a true apology. However, a person can never forget something like this. He told me to forget about everything. But that is too damn impossible for me. For _anybody_. Surely he would know that.

Why was he so eager to tell me not to tell anybody about it? Did he have a secret? Is there a secret behind his pale skin, always-changing eyes, and magnificent stance? Is there a secret behind him _and_ his siblings' uniqueness?

I could answer that question easily. Yes, there was a secret. A massive secret.

I didn't care if he told me to forget about it... I didn't care that he told me to leave it. I knew there was a secret.

And I was going to find out.

**Dun dun DUNN!! Review? I'll reply like I did last time! :D**


End file.
